Can We Live Any Longer
by Rosey Penn
Summary: wean theres a Fight to the death who will Live and who will survive If you like leave a comment that lets me know if I need one more chapter


**hey guys this is just my story but it has varry few adventure time peps but its good trust me.**

I severed as I walked into the strange room. and said  
"How are you not cold" I asked my friend Mk and she sruged. I hurd a loud sound go off and and I ran to the door I smilled biggly as I seen my best friend Jay walk in.  
I ranup and huged him he lightly kissed me on the head as he spun me around. We walked in the romm Mk was in and we sat down. My last friend walked in and sat down out of breath his names Dj. We all smilled at eachother and laughed

"Guys how are we not out side having a snowball fight" I said looking at them. They all ran out and started making a snow fort I walked up to Jay and he just walked to Dj and they started talking for a long time. I sighed and Mk walked up to me and patted me on my back

"you'll be ok you all ways are" I sighed at my friend trying to make me fell better for my self but I just walked away and fell face first in the snow and laughed.  
As soon as I fell face first in the snow I got hit bye a snow ball. I yanked up and screamed "HEY" and threw them a giant snow ball st therm we all lauged and sat in a circal.

"OK ok Kc truth or dare" Mk snirked looking at me I looked at Jay and Dj and sruged.

"Dare" I said hoping she would dare me wha I wanted to be dared.

"I dare you to Crush P.B" I smirked princess bulbble butt no prob.

"Really crush P.B thats not a dare thats a gift to her" Dj said as I got up from my icy seat so I sat back down.

"OK fine Kc I dare you to go up to Jay and kiss him" I started to blush. Sure we've been going out for some time now but we've never kissed and I did not want our real kiss to be a dare that means nothing. So I kisses my two fingers and hit his cheak he looked t me and back at Dj I shock my head no and looked at Jay.

"So truth or Dare dude" I said not trying to lauge because etherway it goes he was going to go bye bye .

"Dare WAIT NO TRUTH" I smirked at my friend.

"I dare you not to talk to Dj for a full week just to see if you can test the waters" I said 1 ince from his face.

"deal" he said smilling I frowned hoping that thell respect me and do the dare well more like bet. Dj walked away and I frowned I don't want to be ONE OF THOES GIRLFRIENDS.

"So was that realy a good idea" Jay said smirking at me. I started laughing.  
"well not really but I feel good about it" I said laughing we looked at Mk and she looked like she was a lost puppie in a car wash.  
"We planed this to see if Dj could even make it duh" I said looking at her me and Jay Laughed once more.

"well what if he gets tired of being alone" Mk said we looked at her and she shruged.  
"Dude it's simple YOU go whatch him duh" I said she new that already but she just didn't want to say it.  
"FINE" she said and walked away. I blushed as we sat closer and I seed a fire in the destence.

"What is that Jay" I said as the flame got brighter.

"I think it's Flame princess" HE said we shot up and started running. The flame went out as we got closer and closer

"The games are comming Kc start to get ready" she said as she ran off we three flame swords. Jay pulled me closer and huged me.  
"I think were gonna have to wait for the bet" he said as the sun went down.

"No i've been waiting to spend time with you i'll tell them the'll stay on there side and we'll stay on this side ok" I said as we got closer and closer.

"ok I agrea" He said we laughed and he kissed me on the cheak and I blushed and we hugged.

"Aww Jay" I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back.  
"Kc I love you" he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you to Jay" we started leaing in and he kissed me for 35 minutes.

With Dj and Mk

I followed Dj I started to get really mad it was sun down and I still havent found him.

"DJ COME ON I'M GETTING TIERED" I screamed looking for him. GLOB why did Kc have to start dating Jay.

"i'm right here Mk" he said I looked up and there he was up in a tree. I moned and looked at him

"GLOB why are you up there Dj" I said looking at him "I don't know I can't ask my beast friend" He said Glob it hes so dang stubern.

"Dude it's just a week chill out you don't have to be so sad they d need there time toghethere your allways there" I said looking at him he started tearing up.

"CHILL look i'm gona hang out with you all week so chill ok ok lets go" I said he jumped down and stopped me.  
"what it it Dj" I said trying toget back home. As soon as I new it he kissed me I hessatatted and kissed back for 15 minutes.

**Thats all guys if you want me to make more chapters P.M me are leave a Comment ok bye **


End file.
